


Welcome To Smackdown  #2

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Celebrations, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: This Continues From Welcome To Smackdown #I





	Welcome To Smackdown  #2

 

(Continues From Welcome To Smackdown #I)

(Takes Place After AJ & Mustafa Ali Tag Team Match on Smackdown)

With AJ Styles Help Mustafa Ali Hit The O54 on Daniel Bryan Getting The Three Count and He Couldn't Believe It!

Mustafa Ali Wanted To Celebrate With AJ Styles and He Though of A Plan He Knew AJ Would Not Turn Down.

AJ Was Walking To His Locker Room When Someone Taped on his Shoulder Revealing it to Be Mustafa Ali.

AJ Raised a Brow When Mustafa Said "How Are We Gonna Celebrate Our Win?"

He Had To Think For A Few Minutes Before AJ Said "How About Drinks First To Celebrate Our Win Then We Continue With Round 2 at The Hotel."

Mustafa Smiled at His Answer Then Walked Back to His Locker Room Watching AJ Walk Away to His Own Locker Room.

############################

Mustafa and AJ Clinked Their  Whiskey Bottles Together Along With All The Other Superstars That were Celebrating with Them.

AJ Felt The Affect of The Alcohol Start Effecting Him and Started Looking for Mustafa.

AJ Soon Found Mustafa Passed Out on The Floor With A Cloth Beside Him and Saw Blood on his Forehead Realized Someone Tried to Kidnap Him.

He Picked up an Unconscious Mustafa Ali Bridal Style Making His Way towards The Door.

############################

Several Hours Later Mustafa Woke Up Remembering Last Nights Events. He Remembered  
Walking Out to Get Some Fresh Air Then Someone Tried Kidnapping Him Almost Being Successful.

Mustafa went to Get up But Feel back Realizing He was Handcuffed To The Headboard of The Bed He Was laying on.

Mustafa Must Have Been More Tried Then He Though Because When He Woke Up He Could Telling It Was Dark Outside.

Mustafa forgot He Was Handcuffed to The Headboard because He Went To Get Up and Fell Back Down.

He Heard someone Clear Their Throat and Looked to See Someone Standing in Front of Him Revealing it to Be The Phenomenonal One A.J. Styles

Mustafa Raised a Brow Saying  
"If This Is Your Idea Of Round 2 I Like It!"

AJ Smirked Replying "Yes This Is My Idea Of Round 2."

He Straddled Mustafa's Hips Carcassing His Face Leaning towards him until his Lips are Touching His.

Mustafa Felt AJ'S Erection Pressed Against His Chest and Felt AJ Grind Against Him.

AJ Broke Up The Kiss Kissing Down His Jawline and Sucking on The Sweet Spot on His Neck Claiming Who Mustafa Ali Belongs To.

Mustafa Pulled on His Restrains and Shivered When He Felt a Finger Inside Him.

AJ Added Another Finger Inside Him Using His Other Hand To Stroke His Cock.

He Uncuffed Mustafa From The Headboard Then Pinned Him Onto The Bed Kissing Him Passionately.

Mustafa Smiled Kissing Him Back Then Switching Positions With Him Having AJ On The Bed and Mustafa Straddling His Face Watching AJ Take His Cock in His Mouth Nice and Slowly.

AJ Gagged When He Felt The Tip of His Cock Hit the Back of His Throat but Still Continued Deepthroating His Cock Down His Throat.

Mustafa Quickly Pulled Out Flipping AJ on His Stomach Spreading His Ass Cheeks Apart slamming Into Him Causing AJ to Moan Loudly.

He Pulled AJ Back By His Medium Style Brown Hair Saying " You Like That AJ You Like How Good I Feel Inside You?"

AJ Was Proud That Mustafa Was Learning And He Said " I-I Don't Just Like It I Love It and I Love How Good You Feel Inside Me!"

Mustafa Was Satisfied But Not Impressed with His Statement and Continues Thrusting Deeper Grabbing AJ'S Cock Stroking It Fastly Causing AJ to Arch His Back Out.

AJ Soon Felt Himself Getting Close Feeling Mustafa Hit His Prostate at Every Thrust.

He Tried to Say Something But It Came Out as A Whimper.  
Mustafa Smirked Knowing AJ Was Close and Said "Your Close Aren't You AJ?"

AJ Couldn't find any Words To Say And All He Did Was Nod His Head But Mustafa Pulled His Hair Once Again Saying "Use Your Words AJ Your Close Aren't You?"

He Finally Found Words To Say and He Said " Yes I Am Close Please Make Me Cum Mustafa."

Mustafa Grinned Saying "Wait Till I'm Close Then We'll Cum Together."

AJ Knew He Wouldn't Last Long But He Agreed Feeling His Orgasm Build up at The Base of His Spine.

He Couldn't Wait Any Longer and Soon Mustafa said "I'm Close Cum With Me AJ!"

AJ Moaned His Name Loudly Cumming All Over Mustafa's Hand and His Chest. Mustafa Gripped His Hair and Cock Tightly Cumming Inside Him.

He Collapsed Against Mustafa Catching His Breath. Mustafa Stroked His Hair Kissing His Forehead Saying "Thanks For An Amazing Round 2!"

AJ Smiled Weakly Kissing Him Passionately Saying " Your Welcome I'm Glad You Liked It!"

They Both Cleaned Up Then Fell Asleep In Each Other Arms.

Hope You Guys Enjoy  
XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Guys Enjoy  
> XOXO


End file.
